Tsumidemo ii suki to itte kindan no kuchibiru wo
by Farfalla.Di.Morte
Summary: when the wolf demon Chishio  finds an lost koorime named Yukina in middle of her forest, she choses to help the poor girl, but has no idea what awaits in the near future, for the both of them. YukinaxOc


Like every day, i was on my simple morning stroll around the forest, smiling softly, and being glad that no-one saw it...My name is Chishio, the Wolf demon. I am 256 years old, but my appearence is no older than 17. My hair is flaming red, and on top of my head are my wolf ears, which are darker shade of red, like my tail. My eyes are brilliant shade of topaz and seem to shine devilishly.

I have been alone for as long as i remember, which is my whole life. I don't need anyone, i don't need someone to hang on me when they can't do something for theirself...company will only cause harm to me.

I may act cold and emotionless, but truely i am not. I act the way i do because then less will try to fight or mate me and it makes everyone leave me alone. I am strong so killing those weaklings is nothing, but it is better when they don't even try and simply leave me alone.

A scream echoed in the air, causing my ears to perk up and a frown to form on my face.

Definetly a female. My legs started running on their own account and i passed the trees in a blur.

NO WAY In HELL that i let someone to raise havoc in MY territory!

I swished past the woods, avoiding them skillfully. My sensitive nose picked up an scent, a very pleasing one, and another one that smelled rotten..someone is most certainly messing with an innocent female.

I growled at the thought. It sickened me what those sick, disgusting males did to females. I most certainly am not getting an mate. Males disgust me.

I quickened my pace, trying to locate them by my ears and nose. I ran towards the one heavenly and the other rotten smell.

Finally i saw an ugly green demon male-possibly a mud demon- howering over a delicate, beautiful female, with bluish green hair and beautiful crimson eyes in a ice blue kimono with red sash.

I snarled furiously, gaining their attension and glared at the hideous demon with murderous intend. "What do you think you're doing on MY territory? you pathetic demon?"

He laughed at my face and smirked lustfully. "And what are you going to do about it bitch? hmm?"

I growled dangerously and watched as his face paled when i unleashed my claws. "I'll kill you as painfully as i can." By now, i'm sure my eyes are clowing brightly with bloodlust.

The demon took steps back from the female as i advanced, my eyes fixed on him.

"L-like a wench like you c-could kill me! y-" I didn't let him finish and jumped at him, bringing my claws up and shlashing him to his chest, killing him instanly.

I heard an whimper from behind me and allowed my left ear to turn towards the sound before turning completely over. The female was curled in to an ball, her hands covering her face as she sobbed quietly.

a light glimmer caucht my eye and i looked down to her feet to see beautiful, glistering jewels..

she's an koorime? Haven't seen thise since i was only a cub...

I allowed my claws to retreat and i slowly walked over to her. I stood infront of her, looking down at the sobbing Koorime. "Oi. You alright onna?" She twitched slightly and looked up to me, her eyes trimmed with tears. "Stop crying, that ugly thing is gone. Besides, it's not safe for an Koorime to cry out in the open, who knows what might kidnap you."

Suddenly she flung herself at me, and burried her head to my chest, whimpering and crying her eyes out. i heard her tears hitting the ground with an quiet thud as i tried to come out of my shock. i pushed her gently away from myself, feeling awkward from her touch.

"What's your name little one?" I asked kindly, unable to be harsh while she was crying and was clearly upset. "Y-Yukina.." She murmured with her angelic voice, causing my heart to flutter slightly. i Sighed and got on one knee, my back facing her. "Get on. I'll help you back to you're home." She sniffed and quickly collected her fallen tears and stuffed them inside of her kimono before climbing on my back.

When i felt that she was safely on my back i took off in high speed. Yukina yelped in surprise but soon got comfty enough to speak. "What is you're name, if i may ask?" "Chishio the wolf."

"Why are you named after blood?" I could bracticly hear the curiousity in her voice, and surprisingly it didn't annoy me. "Because of my fur color, it remainded everyone of blood."

"...may i call you Shio-chan?" I scoffed. "Do as you wish.."

It took us hours, until the night came, and we had to stop to sleep..well Yukina had to. I could've continued, but i must admit that it isn't very comfty to sleep on my back.

I felt Yukina slowly climb down and setteled on the grass as i looked for wood for the fire.

after getting enough i turned to her. "Stay here while i find some food for us, and if you see something suspicious, just scream my name." She nodded, putting up an brave face as i disapeared among the trees.

I changed in to my red wolf form and sniffed the air, trying to pin point our dinner.

it didn't take long for me to smell an lonely deer near by and i took after it.

i could already feel the rush of the chase and quickened my pace. My heart thumped wildly, more than ready to pounce on my prey.

As i got closer, i layed down and crawled towards the happily eating deer, ready to kill it. I readied myself before i jumped up and attacked the deers throath, killing it without any effort. It's blood traveled down my mouth, into my stomach, filling my mouth with it's bitttersweet taste.

Going back to my normal form, i grapped the deer and threw it on my shoulder, hurrying back to Yukina. I, myself, don't understand why i am helping her...But at least she's an female and not some cocky male.

It didn't take long for me to get to her. She was watching the fire, sobbing again.

I threw the deer in front of the fire and it landed with an thud, before i almost ran to the crying koorime.

"What's wrong onna?" i kneeled to her left side, thinking hard how to comfort her.

"I-i...I just miss home.." I sighed and placed my arm to her shoulders. "Don't worry about that. Like i said, i'll help you to get home. I always keep my promises, so don't cry. Now, i know you're outside of the forest, but who do you live with?"

"M-master Genkai.." I laughed loudly when i heard the old bats name. "Genkai? haven't heard of the Bat for an long time!" "You know master genkai?" She quiestioned surprised, clearly happy that i knew the bat.

"Yeah, i've met her few times! now i know where to take you. Anyway, let's eat!"

I Walked over to the dead deer and brought my claws out.

bending over i got to work, i took good parts of the deer out, helping with my claws, getting them bloody at the same time. Finally, getting enough for us, i stood up with the meat in my arms and carried it to the fire, stucking the meat in sticks and letting it cook.

I licked my fingers lighlty before walking back to yukina's side and sitting down.

"Shio-chan..? what were you doing in these woods, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I live here." She turned to look into my clowing topaz eyes, with her crimson ones that were filled with amazement. "You must be really strong then!" I shrugged, showing her that i didn't really care. "I guess..."

*^AT KOENMA'S OFFICE^*

All of the spirit detectives and the 3 girls were staring at koenma with anxious, scared and worried eyes. "So, where's Yukina?" Botan screamed, clearly afraid for her friend.

Koenma looked over at htier face's and sighed. "Aparently Yukina went too far in to the woods and got lost. She was attacked by an demon." The gang froze and looked scared as hell.

"But, thankfully, a Wolf demon named Chishio found her and she is now safe with her by her side." A picture of an crimson haired, topaz eyed wolf girl appeared on the screen behind him.

"That's chishio. She's an S-rank demon, who happens to hate males of all species. There's not much information on her, but there's no doubt in my mind that she will bring yukina back, without an scratch on her. In fact, we were able to get video of them! would you like to see?"

All of them nodded, wanting to see the beautiful koorime safe and sound.

They saw as Chishio made them food and sat down next to the koorime.

"Shio-chan..? what were you doing in these woods, if you don't mind me asking?"

Yukina asked curiously, her eyes fixed on the wolf demon. "I live here." was the simple answer, but seemed to put Yukina in amazement. "You must be really strong then!" she cried out, staring at Chishio like she was an idol. Chishio shrugged her shoulders. "I guess..."

She crawled over to the fire and picked up two of the sticks with meat on them and came back, giving one to yukina. "Here...it's better to keep your strenght knows what tomorrow brings.." The sentence seemed to bring fear upon the crimson eyed girl. "T-there's not many demons around..r-right?" Yukina snuggeled closer to the wolf, who was watching her with emotion nobody could regonice.

"Like i said, don't worry. I'll keep you safe...i promise." Yukina layed her head on Chishio's shoulder and sighed. "I trust you Shio-chan..." And she fell asleep.

Chishio stared at the night sky, ears twitching in every dirrection, keeping a close eye for any attackers. "How on earth did she even get here? it's like..Two day's jorney from genkai's...Oh well.." She yawned loudly and looked over to the sleeping koorime, moving her slighlty, so she could sleep better. "No worries...i'll protect you.." and fell in to light slumber incase someone would attack.

Koenam turned to look at his spirit detectives and the 3 waiting girls. "As you see...There's nothing to worry about! Chishio will be here by tomorrow evening."

Kuwabara scoffed. "Like an pathetic wolf could protect her.." Kurama smiled uneasily at him. "Actually Kuwabara...Wolf demon's are known to be very protective and strong for those they vow to protect, and seeing that Chishio-san has taken liking to yukina, i'd say not even the most powerful being could get to her. Besides, wolf's tend to surprise you.."

Hiei, who had been standing in the farest corner couldn't help but to remember the topaz eyed wolf's acts towards his sister, and was pleased to know what kind of demon she was. If she was an male hater, then there would be noway she would let her guard down, Plus the fact that she was an wolf but him even more at ease...

He just hoped the wolf could protect her...he puts his sister fate in the crimson wolf's hands...


End file.
